


The Perfect Present

by iggycat



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iggycat/pseuds/iggycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has waited 25 days for Christmas. Now Alfred's here. Now he's happy. Now he's in for a surprise. </p>
<p>This is the sequel to "The Advent Calendar."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Present

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Rights go to the respective owners. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. Feliz Navidad is by Jose Feliciano.

Arthur smiled as he closed the oven door and removed his oven mitt. The ham was coming along nicely, thank God. He'd be damned if he burned Christmas dinner. England untied the knot on the back of his frilly pink apron and slid it off over his head. Alfred had bought it for him awhile back, thinking it would be funny to buy Arthur an apron that read "Kiss me I'm Irish" across the front. The Englishman had scowled at this, to which the American simply grinned, grabbed a sharpie and crossed out "Irish" replacing it with "British." Arthur had rolled his eyes, but a smile tugged at his lips and he'd rewarded Alfred with a kiss.

The Brit smiled at the memory as he exited the kitchen, but it was immediately washed off his face as a pair of strong tanned arms wrapped around him from behind. Arthur definitely didn't yelp… Nope, definitely didn't…

"HAHAHA! Artie you're such a pansy!" the American announced as he beamed and tightened the hold on his pray like a constrictor.

England turned around to glare at his partner, but as blue orbs met green, he was rendered unable.

"You're an idiot, you know that? Remind me why I love you."

"Because I'm  _your_  idiot!" Alfred replied without missing a beat.

Arthur smiled as he dug his head into the American's stiff but comforting shoulder. He loved the safety he found in the other mans arms, in his very presence. Alfred had started to rub soothing patterns into the Brit's back, when suddenly his warm breath tickled England's ear.

"Hey Arthur… look at me."

England smiled to himself, still taking shelter in the American's chest. He shook his head no; too comfortable with the moment right now to be bothered.

"Aww come on Iggy, look at me! I've got something to show you!" Alfred pleaded.

England rolled his eyes and looked up, already halfway through a rant.

"Alfred how many times must I tell you that I know your 'awesome' face is beautiful, and you have a lovely complexion, but honestly I don't need to be looking at it every waking minute of the da-"

Arthur was immediately hushed, as rugged, chapped lips landed on his own. The Brit was ticked for a fraction of a second, (he'd been interrupted in the middle of his lecture after all) but soon enough he found his own arms wrapping around the American's neck, and he too was melting into the kiss. He could feel Alfred smile slyly into the affection, but promptly ignored it. When Arthur felt he'd had his fill, he pulled away, a trail of saliva coming with him.

Alfred giggled and wiped the sticky substance from the Englishman's lips with a quick and gentle motion of his hands.

"You're really cute Iggy, you know that?" Alfred smiled and squeezed the petite Brit, "Oh and as much as I enjoyed you complementing my heroic complexion, that's not what I wanted to show you."

Arthur glanced up at him, one eyebrow raised in a questioning manner.

"Oh? Then what was it you wanted to show me?"

Alfred grinned and nodded his head upwards as he pointed to the ceiling. England looked up to find a tiny shrub of mistletoe hanging above the pair of blushing blondes. Arthur smiled and shook his head.

"Alfred, you're showing me the mistletoe because?"

The Brit averted his gaze back to his partner, but instead of recievening a vocal reply, Arthur found himself wrapped up in another kiss. Green eyes closed slowly as the Briton hastily accepted the response he was given. Alfred may have a big mouth, but hey, at least it was good for kissing.

* * *

"Arthuuuuuuur!" America whined, getting on the last of the Briton's nerves. He sighed and tried to ignore it, but when the vexation came again, he laid down the book he had been immersed in and headed for the kitchen.

"What, Alfred? Honestly I'm fairly certain you're capable of peeling potatoes by yourself-"

England paused when he noticed that the younger man was not in the midst of assisting to cook dinner like he'd told the Brit he would do, just a short time ago.

"Wha…? I thought you were working on making mashed potatoes and cranberry sauce…" England wondered aloud.

America brimmed at the sight of confusion on his lovers face. He walked toward the Brit, grabbed his hand and led him back to the counter where he had been working. England peered down at the countertop to find a large bowl with several ingredients, including sugar and eggs, strewn around it. Questioning emerald eyes peered into Alfred's blue ones.

"I thought we could make cookies," America announced. He blushed mildly before completing his thought, "They'll be sweet, just like you."

Blood rose to England's cheeks as he calmly took to looking at the floor. He casually rubbed his hand up and down his arm in embarrassment, but halted the practice when Alfred wrapped his masculine arms around him, slowly bringing him closer to the bowl.

"Come on Iggy," he prompted, "I'll help you cook!"

The Brit blushed lightly and smiled as said American kissed him on the cheek. Alfred took Arthur's hands in his own, and together they reached for the ingredients.

"Ok first the flour," America eased, as the linked hands reached for the bag. Together they poured in the designated amount, then whisked in eggs as well as the other components of the dough.

"I do know how to cook you know," England informed his dimwitted lover.

"HA! That was a good one Arthur," America beamed as he pat the Brit on the back.

Arthur growled at that comment, but keeping in mind that it  _was_  in fact Christmas, he decided not to start an argument. He looked around the room for something to distract himself with, when a devilish glint appeared in eye. England had just devised up a bloody brilliant plan. Yes, while he was a gentleman now, he still enjoyed diverting back to that pirate mentality every once in awhile.

He snaked his way over to what he would be needing, and calmly called his American pray over to where the assault would take place.

"Alfred, help me put these things away while the goodies are baking, wont you?" he asked with an angelically innocent smile.

"Sure thing!" the American responded, jumping at any opportunity to be the 'hero' for his sweetheart.

As he neared, an evil grin slowly spread across Arthur's face waiting for the perfect chance to strike. Any second now…

"Watcha need babe? I know you're short, so I can reach up and put some stuff away for yo-"

And at that moment he attacked. The smaller blonde, lifted a measuring cup full of flour he'd kept hidden and flung it at his counterpart. Alfred shut his eyes immediately and braced for impact. He opened them again to find that he was covered head to toe, as white as a ghost. While the American examined the damage, Arthur was busy laughing his arse off. It felt good to be a rebel every once in awhile, and hell, seeing America covered in flour was just an added bonus.

" _Two can play at that game,"_ America whispered under his breath as he crept closer to the aggressor.

England was so amused with himself, he didn't realize when America got dangerously close to the goods. He also failed to notice when he acquired his own measuring cup, or when he scooped up a load of flour…

"Hey England!" America said with a wicked grin.

Arthur opened his eyes and the enemy attacked. Flour enveloped him, making his pale skin a deathly shade of white, as well as topping his sandy blonde hair with what looked like a soft layer of snow. England growled then pounced, and the war had begun. White powder was launched everywhere, covering every square inch of the kitchen; some even making it as far as the living room. Usually Arthur would never stand for this, but today was special, and today he was with Alfred.

"Prat!" America screamed in an awful mockery of a British accent.

"Brat!" England yelled back with just as much vigor. He launched another cup of flour, and then ran toward his foe. The Briton successfully managed to knock him over, and was grinning from his place atop the blue-eyed man.

"Brit." America whispered as he leaned up and kissed Arthur on the cheek.

"Git…"

England blushed crimson and lay his head down to rest on the other man's comforting chest.

"Hey Arthur guess what."

"What?" The Briton inquired smiling, but not looking a half bit impressed.

Alfred exhaled, sending flour up to dance around in the air of the now thoroughly white coated kitchen.

"You're cleaning this up."

He hugged the warm bundle in his arms.

* * *

After a few showers, quite a bit of convincing that  _no,_ Arthur did not need Alfred's assistance or company in the bathroom, and an hour of cleaning up later, the pair of English speaking nations sat together in the kitchen icing Christmas sugar cookies.

"I'm surprised you didn't burn them," Alfred said with a cynical tone. He dipped his knife into a can of creamy vanilla frosting that lay on the table and proceeded to spread an ungodly amount of it onto a cookie.

"Oh belt up. Just because I can't cook doesn't mean I can't bake. They're two completely different things," the Briton insisted, icing his own treats.

Alfred simply chuckled and continued to drown his baked goods in the sticky white icing. He stared at his cookies for awhile, admiring his work before his stomach growled, begging to be pleased. The American knew Arthur would object if he ate one of the cookies, (which were not yet done with decorating) and so instead, he jammed his knife into the icing container, scooping up a hefty amount. Alfred smiled and then brought the sugar covered utensil to his lips to get a good lick.

"Idiot! Get that out of your mouth! Not only is it rude, but it's rather unsanitary."

America smirked and was quick to ignore his former mentor.

"Alfred! I said to take that out of your mouth!"

The American snickered at the Brit's choice of words. Of course there was nothing wrong with Arthur's sentence, yet America's perverted little mind had a way of toying with those words. He was about to counter with 'That's what she said' when he got a marvelous idea. He looked up and locked his gaze with England's. An evil glint rose into those sky blue eyes, matching the wicked smirk that had appeared on the young man's face just moments before.

" 'Course Iggy," he replied casually, removing the knife from his mouth. He winked and paused a minute before returning the knife to his lips. The American's tongue snaked out, slowly fondling the utensil in his hand. His tongue wrapped around it gracefully, making contact with every inch of the smooth stainless steel. Alfred made sure to keep eye contact with the other man, shooting him seductive glances with lust filled eyes.

"A-Alfred… s-stop that."

America continued with his proceedings and did just the opposite of England's demands. The blue-eyed man leaned in further across the table, closer to the Briton, and continued to caress the silver wear with his tongue.

"A-Alfred!"

Oh boy was America enjoying this. Not only was he filling his mouth with a delicious diabetes-inducing substance, he was also making his companion horny. Win. He leaned in closer, being right in front of England's face when-

"Ouch! Dammit!" America cursed. He'd cut his tongue on the blade; smooth…

"Pft..." Arthur bit his lip, struggling to contain his laughter. He found it hysterical how America had managed to hurt himself while trying to be erotic.

"How nonchalant," England sarcastically commented as America dabbed his bloodied tongue with a napkin. The younger nation sent him a glare, but it seemed to lose its effect considering he had a face full of paper.

"Shmmm um" America replied.

"What was that?"

England strolled over to his mate and removed the waded napkin from his mouth.

"I said, shut up."

"Why certainly. I'd love to shut you up."

He leaned forward and draped his pink, glossy lips upon the younger's. America snorted and shook his head, but returned the kiss nonetheless. The American wrapped his arms around the Briton, while the latter's tongue entered his own mouth. England tasted blood. He tasted coke, hamburgers, and the flavor of the icing, but the metallic taste seemed to surpass them all. Said Brit smiled knowing how wrong it was getting turned on by blood. Slowly he pulled back and instead opted to nibble on Alfred's neck.

"What are you, a vampire?"

England smirked and looked up into cerulean eyes before he answered.

"No, I don't sparkle."

The two fell into a fit of laughs, halted only when their lips met once again.

* * *

" _Feliz Navidad… Feliz Navidad… Feliz Navidad, prospero ano y felicidad."_

The sound of Alfred's warm and soothing voice echoed through the air of Arthur's home.

" _I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas, I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas, I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas from the bottom of my heart!~"_

England smiled and looked up at the American crooning out the song to him. Alfred may not be the best singer in the world, but Arthur certainly found his actions to be endearing.

"Thank god that song is over," England hummed, "Your singing is atrocious."

On the contrary; Arthur was a bit depressed the song had ended. America had stood up to belt out the lyrics, and each time the artist wished the public a Merry Christmas, Alfred would look straight at him. Of course every time he did so, Arthur would blush and avert his eyes back to the cookies he was decorating.

"Oh? You don't like my hero voice?" America questioned as he took a seat next to his partner. He was beaming brightly, and England was not about to give his ego an unneeded boost.

"Just shush up, and help me finish decorating these cookies," Arthur demanded with a faint tone.

For once America did as he was told and took a tube of blue decorating icing from the table. He grabbed a few cookies as well, then paused momentarily to look at the cookies Arthur had decorated so far. His eyes scanned over the half dozen dollied up treats, finding some decorated with poorly drawn snowmen, others with Christmas trees, and… did one of them have Great Britain drawn on it? Alfred smiled and shook his head; Arthur really did love his country.

Anxiety slowly drifted into his Alfred's mind, as he wondered if he was making the right decision. No, this would work, he reassured himself. He looked at his British lover and smiled. Man, was Arthur handsome. The American's worries were soon pushed to the back of his mind, replaced with finer,  _dirtier_  thoughts. Quickly Alfred lifted the tube of colored icing and started to decorate.

" _Wow, America is actually listening to me for once? Something's wrong here."_

Noticing that the American was being uncharacteristically quiet, Arthur turned his green gaze the younger's way; a look of concern dotting his eyes. What he found however, was a very smiley American, having quite a bit of fun adorning his cookies.

"What's so funny?" England inquired, noting that the American had started to giggle to himself.

Alfred looked up from his work and smiled, confidence emanating from his eyes.

"I decorated one for you," Alfred grinned. He pat his lap, gesturing for the Briton to sit, "Come and see!"

Arthur blushed but stood and repositioned his arse on Alfred's lap. His kissed the American gently on the lips and purred into his ear.

"You're sweet, you know that?"

America bit his lip, and turned bright red. While England figured he was a tad embarrassed, he also got the feeling America was trying to hold in the giggles.

"Go on look!" America managed to chuckle out, when he realized England was yet to even look at his work of art, "I want your opinion on it!" Alfred wrapped his arms around the Briton, awaiting the reaction that was about to come.

England smiled softly, turning his head to follow America's command. He moved his eyes to the plate of cookies, only to gawk at what was drawn on the one in the center. On the cookie America had hinted at earlier, was a very large, very crude drawing of a certain male organ. England started to fume, and he felt America squeeze him tighter as his face exploded into a hundred different shades of red.

"YOU GIT! What are you, 10?"

America smiled and kissed one of the Brit's cheeks.

"Nah, I'd say I'm more like 12 inches."

The younger received a tray of cookies in his face.

* * *

It was no shock to America when Arthur announced that the ham might be a  _little_  overdone. He'd managed to stay quiet though, and so he politely conversed with England throughout dinner trying to stay on his best behavior. The anxiety had started to come back and was getting progressively worse throughout the evening. Even now, as he sat cuddled up with his lover by the fireplace, he couldn't find peace of mind.

England sat in the American's lap, resting his head on the golden blonde's shoulder. This was perfect. This was the way every Christmas should be spent; curled up in the arms of your lover.

"Alfred…" he mumbled quietly and looked up into vibrant blue orbs, "You ok? You've been relatively quiet ever since dinner."

America smiled down at the Briton, and gently brushed away the bangs from in front of his face. He leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on his forehead, whispering that he was fine, when he knew damn well he was a nervous wreck inside.

"I had a great day," Arthur murmured with a drowsy smile, "I… You… Just thank you. Thank you for coming, for being with me, for the calendar, for everything." Slowly the Briton wrapped his arms around the younger's neck and pulled him into a kiss.

Everything was calm for a moment in Alfred's mind. Snow fell silently outside, coating the London streets in a beautiful blanket of white. Inside he was warm, snuggled up by the fire and kissing the one he loved. Slowly everything started to click in Alfred's head. As the Brit's soft lips melted with his own, America's doubt slowly started to fade. He was happy here. He was the happiest he'd been in a long time. Arthur was here; and Arthur was the only one that could truly make him happy. Gradually America pulled away from the kiss, and leaned his forehead against England's. With renewed confidence he smiled at the older man, who mimicked his gesture.

"There's one more thing we haven't done yet Arthur."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"Presents."

* * *

"Really Alfred…? A chia pet…?"

"Aww come on, you know you like it. I was trying to find one where the eyebrows grow instead of the hair, but apparently they don't make one like that."

Alfred turned his face into a faux frown as he looked at the Englishman seated across from him. All around him lay the remains of wrapping paper and bows that had adorned the presents. Next to the Briton was the chia pet, along with several other gifts the American had presented him with. He grinned at the sight of Arthur clinging onto a new plush unicorn he had gifted him a few moments before.

"Thank you Alfred… You didn't have to buy all of this for me. Honestly it wasn't necessa-"

"There's one more…" Alfred piped up quietly.

The young blonde pointed to a tiny box that he insisted Arthur open up after the all the rest. America had been adamant, saying that the best be saved for last. Now as the Brit reached for the petite white box laced with ribbon, Alfred's heartbeat started to quicken. Again his nerves had returned and were now at full blast. He inhaled deeply, then exhaled trying to regain his composure.

" _Be cool Alfred, be cool. This is the most important part of the night right here. Show Arthur you're the Hero. His Hero."_

America tenderly placed his hand atop of England's as the Briton untied the ribbon that had been sealing the box. Emerald eyes immediately looked up, and were caught off guard when they observed a strange emotion pooling in the sapphires opposite them. Arthur could not identify what was wrong, but he became concerned as Alfred's hand slowly started to tremble.

"Alfred are you alri-"

"Arthur do you love me?"

Now Arthur was definitely troubled by the American's actions. Had he really just uttered those words? The man who had made him a whole bloody calendar declaring his love, was questioning the Brit's legitimacy? It pained him a bit inside to think that the American was unsure of the answer to his own question.

"Of course Alfred… Why would you even ask such a silly thing?"

The American smiled now, seemingly reassured of something. He caressed Arthur's hand delicately as he spoke.

"Just checkin. Makin sure you still think I'm awesome."

England chuckled, amused with the answer the younger had given. After a brief period of silence the American spoke again, eagerness apparent in his voice.

"Go on. Open it."

Arthur did as he was told. Removing the bright red ribbon, he opened the small white box which revealed a small scrap of paper inside. England gave his lover a questioning look, but America merely smiled.

"I thought we were done with your love notes Alfred."

"Well… One more won't hurt right?"

"I suppose not."

Alfred offered up one last innocent smile as Arthur carefully unfolded the note.

" _Reason 25: …Everything_

_I'm sorry Arthur but I just can't fit all the reasons for loving you into a measly 24 day calendar. I just… It can't be done alright? You're way to amazing to be narrowed down to 24 reasons. Everything about you is just… absolutely wonderful. I love spending time with you. Every smile from you makes me happier, every kiss with you makes me fall in love a bit more, and the moments spent with you are the ones that have made my life worth living. I never want this feeling of love to end Arthur, I hope you understand._

_Anyway, if you're reading this letter it means I've finally done it. I've finally sucked up enough courage and awesome to be able to give you that calendar, and I've finally been able to admit that I love you. If you're reading this, know that I love you. Know that I love you more than you could ever imagine or believe. (Even more than burgers Arthur! ;D) Know that I'm telling the truth, about loving you, about always wanting to be with you, about everything I've ever said to you before. And if you're reading this, know that I've finally decided to ask you one question…_

_Arthur Kirkland, will you marry me?"_

Heart beating a mile a minute, Arthur lowered the piece of paper away from his bright green eyes to find Alfred kneeling on one knee and holding out a ring. This wasn't happening; no this was just a dream. Sapphires locked with emeralds, and at the sound of Alfred's fervent voice, he knew he was not dreaming.

"Arthur… H-how 'bout it?... W-will you marry me?"

The Brit stared at him a moment longer, before suddenly tackling him to the floor with a kiss. They snogged and held each other with a new force, a new passion that resided within them now. Arthur loved the feeling, never ever wanting it to end. Leave it to Alfred to ruin the moment…

"S-so that's a y-yes, right?" he muttered quiet, but anxiously.

"Of course it's a bloody yes you idiot! How daft are you?"

America merely grinned, producing one of the brightest, happiest smiles England had ever seen. The younger held out the ring out, and Arthur noticed that something was engraved on the inside.

"What's written there, Alfred?"

Again the man smiled, as he slipped the ring onto his fiancé's delicate finger.

"Well I was gonna go with 'I love you more than Ice cream' which I do, but…"

England chuckled and buried his face and sandy locks against the American's chest.

"…But instead I went with ' _When this you see, remember me_.'"

Arthur immediately looked up at him and almost burst out crying. For an insufferable git, America could be amazingly sweet sometimes.

"When this you see, remember me…" Arthur tried out the words on his own lips.

"Yep! That's it," the American joyfully replied.

"Well, Alfred guess what?"

"What?"

" _When I met you, my dreams came true."_


End file.
